vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamada (Kunio-kun)
Summary Yamada is one of the antagonists/villains in the Kunio-kun video game series. He attended the same middle school as Kunio when he was ten years old, used to be best friends with him. Until one day, he fell in love with Hasebe, about to tell Kunio about her, but suddenly saw him confessing to Hasebe before he got a chance. Yamada decided to get revenge on him by turning on the "dark arts" to become stronger. He and Hasebe would later attend Reihō Academy, while Kunio entered Nekketsu High. He used to be the Student Council President of Reihō Academy before Mamoru Tōdō took the position and he currently plays the role of his sidekick. After his defeat at the hands of Kunio and Riki in River City Ransom, Yamada transfers to Meian High School. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Yamada Taiki, Slick/Simon (River City Ransom), Winston "Skip" Hildegard Jr. (Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge) Origin: Kunio-kun/River City Gender: Male Age: Likely around the same age as Kunio Classification: Human, student, former student council president of Reihō Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Via his chain and lead pipe in River City Ransom's Famicom version), Vehicular Mastery (Drove a bike in the manga), Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot psychic blasts), Telekinesis (Via Art of Yamada/Slick Trick), Electricity/Weather Manipulation (Can summon cloud-to-ground lightning), Aura (Has a purple aura around him), Earth Manipulation (Can create a horde of rocks to throw at Kunio in River City: Rival Showdown), Summoning (Can summon various objects which spins around him), Teleportation (As seen here), Fire Manipulation and Homing Attack (Can summon a slow-moving flame along the ground which follows his opponent), Creation (Can create two giant stone walls and then smash them at each other) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought against Kunio a few times. His stone wall attack yields this much power) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reaction/attack speed (Can keep up with Kunio and even dodge his attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can survive attacks/hits from Kunio, Misako and Kyoko) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Tens to hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Lead pipe, a chain Intelligence: Above Average (Orchestrated the takeover of Reihō Academy and other schools. Practiced "dark arts" by making contact with demonic forces) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art of Yamada/Slick Trick:' Yamada uses his psychokinetic powers to pick up a bunch of items/people and then fling them at his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kunio-kun Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Students Category:Bikers Category:Leaders Category:Sidekicks Category:Pipe Users Category:Chain Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Arc System Works Category:Weapon Users